pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Krauser von Karty
Krauser von Karty is a Catapult Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a defense tactician who can hold on fixed objectives as well as deal some decent splash damage. Overview Krauser von Karty, the Catapult Cart Operator Damage: 5/10 Utility: 4/10 Survivability: 4/10 Complexity: 7/10 Role: Tactician Sub-role: Defense, Pusher, Nuker Almanac Entry: Krauser von Karty was a zombie veteran back at the first lawn invasion back at 2009. He manned the catapult cart, presumably one of the greatest constructs of zombie tech back in those times. Times where zombies have to innovate and use all sorts of of stuff they find good for invading houses. In his case, he innovated a regular cart and installed a basketball catapult on it. This allowed him to launch basketballs on the plants' back line defenses. It proved to be some effective damage. He was a force to be reckoned with, especially if the homeowners forget to bring umbrella leaves and spikeweeds. But things drastically changed when Zomboss led a huge zombie tech renaissance. Zombies became smarter and now improved their weaponry. They now have access to lasers, rockets, and teleportation. This caused Krauser's invention to get outdated. No one's using catapult carts anymore. As Krauser watched his friends with new artilleries to man on a distant hill, he thinks of an idea to get his invention back into the masses. Krauser used all his remaining zombucks to upgrade his catapult cart. He added new features like a rapid firing baseball cannon for some offense on the run. He also turned his basketballs into explosive ones for massive area damage. In addition, he added new projectiles in his arsenal like the ticking boombox, barrel of imps, and a burning barrel of crude oil. He then submitted his new and improved Catapult Cart Ver. 2.0 in the Z-Tech Science Showcase. He lost to a Soda Volcano experiment. But Dr. Zomboss was already eyeing on his invention. He sure missed the past. Krauser is now back in the job with his new catapult cart, wrecking havoc on plant lines and households. Gameplay: Krauser is like a moving siege tower., going from one place to another and defending fixed objectives. He comes in two forms: a fast firing cart and a slow firing immobile catapult artillery. He is excellent at watching and guarding points with the help of a boombox that can knock away enemies. He is also an excellent pusher and siege, using the aforementioned boombox and a barrel of imps combined by his catapult's splash damage attacks. When things get rusty, he could step on the gas and drive away while bumping foes in his path. He can call out an off-map artillery barrage or set the ground on fire, doing burning damage to enemy units and structures in the area. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1710 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.1 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 550 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4.5 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 55 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 4.25 Attack Speed (APS): 1 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Cart/Artillery Mode (D) Krauser can configure his cart between two forms: Cart Mode: Krauser can freely move his cart around and attacks with a baseball cannon. It has fast firing rate and slightly slow damage. Artillery Mode: Krauser can root his cart to the ground and attack through his explosive basketball catapult. It has +40% damage and 25% splash damage, +50% attack range, and 40% reduced firing rate. Krauser's new and improved catapult cart is perfect for any situation. Whether it's hit-and-run or siege tactics. Basic Abilities Ticking Boombox (Q) Krauser launches a cardboard box full of dynamite and an alarm clock. In 5 seconds, the box will explode. Dealing 250 (+5% per level) damage to enemies and knock them back. You can destroy the box with 4 hits, doing lesser damage the earlier it's detonated but increasing the knock back distance. In Artillery Mode: It has +50% cast range. Like what Krauser learned from the Trojan War, sometimes giving gifts to your enemies is the greatest attack strategy. Especially if you give them a ticking bomb. Barrel of Imps (W) Krauser throws a barrel containing 3 imps. The barrel deals minor 85 (+5% per level) damage to a small area and releases the 3 imps. In Artillery Mode: it has +50% area radius. The Imps wield wooden planks and steel pipes. They have 250 (+5% per level) maximum HP, deal 25 (+5% per level) damage in their attack, and attack very fast. One way for zombies to get pass plant barricade and household chimneys easily is to put them on barrels and get launched pass there. But seems like only imps can fit in the barrels. Bumper Cart (E) Krauser hits the gas and run at full speed, gaining +100% movement speed in 3 seconds. He will bump into any enemy unit he crosses into, dealing 110 (+5% per level) damage to them and knocking them aside. In Artillery Mode: He also gain +100% defense for 3 seconds and immediately return to cart mode. "Move out of the way!" Ultimate Abilities Artillery Barrage ® Krauser calls for an off-map artillery bombardment in any area on the map. After a 2 second delay, the area will start raining down artillery shells on small random areas. Each will deal 150 (+5% per level) damage. It will rain down a maximum of 25 artillery shells. Krauser's band of well equipped professional artillerymen with far more advance and fancy vehicles to ride on are in his aid wherever he is. Burning Oil ® Krauser launches a barrel of burning crude oil on an area. It will deal initial 275 (+5% per level) damage and leave behind an area of burning oil and fire that deal 135 (+5% per level) damage over time to enemies and structures in that area. "How I love the smell of burning crude oil in my neighborhood in the morning." Talents Level 1 *3 Pointer Shot - QUEST: Do 10000 siege damage while away from tower range. REWARD: Artillery Mode has 40% more splash damage radius. *Siege Tactics - Artillery Mode do +25% more damage against structures. *Camo Cloaking - Artillery Mode grants you invisibility when you stay put for 2 seconds. Level 4 *Extra Dynamite - Ticking Boombox has +35% increase area of effect radius. *Alarm Snooze - Ticking Boombox no longer explode after the timer reaches zero. Instead it becomes stationary and will explode after 1 second if an enemy goes near it. *Junk Repair - Krauser is healed by 15% the damage he dealt against structures. Level 7 *Bigger Barrel - Barrel of Imps spawn 2 more imps. *Exploding Imps - Barrel of Imps imps explode upon death, doing 100 (+5% per level) damage to surrounding enemies. *No Brakes - Bumper Cart speed boost lasts for 1 more second every time you bump unto an enemy unit. Level 10 *Artillery Barrage - Krauser calls for an off-map artillery bombardment in any area on the map. After a 2 second delay, the area will start raining down artillery shells on small random areas. Each will deal 150 (+5% per level) damage. It will rain down a maximum of 25 artillery shells. *Burning Oil - Krauser launches a barrel of burning crude oil on an area. It will deal initial 275 (+5% per level) damage and leave behind an area of burning oil and fire that deal 135 (+5% per level) damage over time to enemies and structures in that area. Level 13 *Jack-in-a-Box - Ticking Boombox knock back distance increased by 30% and now do double damage against shields. *Powder Keg - Barrel of Imps now has 25% more area of effect radius and deal 200% more damage. *Bumper Sticker - Bumper Cart pins the first enemy you bump on the front end of the cart, afterwards they get -25% defense. Level 16 *Bombardment - Krauser has +20% more damage and +15% splash damage from Artillery Mode. (Active) Amplifies spell damage by 25% and reduce spell cooldown by 15% for 6 seconds. *Hold The Line - Krauser has +25% defense and +10% resistance while in Cart Mode. Double the bonus in Artillery Mode. (Active) Gain 750 shield for 5 seconds. *Search and Destroy - Krauser has +15% attack range and +25% attack speed in Cart Mode. Has double the attack range bonus in Artillery Mode. (Active) Gain a long unrestricted vision around you and true sight for 10 seconds. Level 20 *Commencing Firestorm - Artillery Barrage unleashes a wave of artillery shells in the target area, each wave crashing down 15 shells every 1.5 seconds. Lasts for 6 seconds. *Gunpowder Oil - Burning Oil fire now explodes after 2 seconds of its duration, dealing some damage and splattering little puddles of fire in surrounding areas. *Football Projectile - Krauser's basic attack is increased by 50%. *Tunnel Network - (Active) Create a tunnel on two target points. You and your allies can enter and exit through the tunnels. Has a 2 second delay before you can come out to the next tunnel. Last for 20 seconds. 90 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *Engine's running and ready to go. *Homemeade zombie artillery. *Someone call for a catapult? Moving *Cruising. *Beep beep! *Let's roll. *Setting new coordinates. *Get those wheels rolling. Attacking *Open fire! *Target locked. *Intruder alert. *Bust 'em down. *Keep 'em away from my cart. *Baseball cannons up. (Cart Mode) *Shoot those baseballs. (Cart Mode) *Fire faster, fire faster. (Cart Mode) *Catapult away! (Artillery Mode) *Launching basketballs. (Artillery Mode) *Bombard it with basketballs. (Artillery Mode) Configurating Modes (Cart Mode) *Let's have those wheels up and running. *Relocating to new seiging point. *Unfurling wheels and moving out. (Artillery Mode) *Setting up Artillery Mode. *Deploying heavy weapon. *Let's get bombarding. Vanquishing an Enemy Hero *Boom baby! *Knock 'em out of the road. *Stay out of my way. *He shoots, he scores. *I knew this thing's working out pretty well. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Those rocks I bumped in to earlier, must have been your mines. (Spud) *You can't hide forever, Cactrice. Nature isn't always a tough fortress. (Cactrice) *I took down a giant chomper, and I never even used any missile of high tech jiggins. Whoo! (Chompzilla) *Hey, orange. It is I who roll in these streets. (Citron) *General, have you forgotten the army unit triangle? Do people still use it these days? (Anklebone) *And I will rename my cart "The Crusher Wagon Crusher". (Anklebone while in Crusher Wagon) *Oops! Sorry for destroying your toys. (Ernie) *Nice bat, captain. Although you might need to lose the wheels. (Captain Deadbeard) Dying *Oh no... *Crud! *Engine's failing. *Wheel's busted. *Offensive foul. Respawing *I just repaired my cart. *There! Good as new. *Let's roll out once again. *A few duct tape and it's good to go. *Vroom! Vroom! Humorous Humorous lines said when clicking him multiple times. *Whoo! I missed Plants vs Zombies. I thought I was abandoned forever. *Well, isn't she a hot rod? *Good thing I had cart insurance. *People once thought this was a motorcycle. *How come spikeweeds destroy this when it's wheels are actually made of wood mostly? * And even if it was made of rubber, it could still function pretty well. *I always wonder how we get on that roof. *I also wonder how we can be wrecked by a small lawnmower. *Once I prove my catapult is still relevant, PopCap might add me to Heroes or future games. *I cart may be not that fast, but it is very furious. *Don't worry, officer. I am licensed to drive this. Oh... right. I ate my driver's license. Ultimate Ability Artillery Barrage *Bring the rain! *Bombard! *Do it, boys! Burning Oil *Oh, how I love the smell of burning crude oil in my neighborhood in the morning. *That's gonna be one big safety hazard. *This oil's for you! Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes